Stupei's Convictions
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Junpei and Minato start dating, though Minato is a bit quiet, shy, and mysterious as ever. Will Junpei be able to break Minato out of his shell before the end of summer break, and possibly before he's a blue ballin? Rated M for SMUT, M/, yaoi.


I've always loved the pairing of Junpei X Male!MC, but have never had the guts to write a fic. I have found a couple good ones on here, but they're not enough! Sooo, here's my attempt~

Please enjoy ;] I know I will~ **WARNING: Contains yaoi, boy X boy, smut. And may have some spoilers**

[[P.P.S, this story will be taking place after the game has ended. Soo, it shall be during Junpei's, Yukari's and Minato's second year of high school... right? Whatevs. ]]

* * *

><p>Junpei Iori here, reporting for duu-TAY.<p>

I'm also willing to except such names as _Junpei the Awesome_, or _Ultimate Hero of Truth and Light of the Dark Hour_, and _LadyKiller McSexy-Pants_.

Yeah, I'm a bit silly, but charismatic; I know how to talk to people.

This is a funny thing, since at the moment I'm completely speechless. In all my days I don't think I've ever experienced such a thing where my face is completely red, I've forgotten how to talk, much less breathe. My heart's nearly burstin' outta my chest, I can't think straight. I'm pretty much screwed.

But _he's_ fine. He's just standing there all nice and calm, headphones around his neck, hands stuffed neatly in his pockets. His eyes search the ground, as if he'd find his answer there.

Judging from the looks of this, it'd be apparent that this was indeed a confession. But who would've thought, in all his or her days, that Junpei, totally 'straight', 'perverted for girls', who always did a double take for hot girls in bikinis would be confessing to a guy?

Well, I don't know. I just like him. Ever since the dark hour disappeared, along with everybody's powers and Chidori, there was a lot missing in my life. I just didn't feel like the same Junpei. But, the guy who I've always been secretly (or not so secretly) jealous of, comforted me. Of course I lashed out at him, only because I was insecure about myself. But he took it all in patiently, and was there for me when I was nearly teetering over the edge. Maybe I'm just taking advantage of his kindness by askin' him out... and I may not be too certain about my feelings, but I definitely want to give it a shot. And its not like Minato's ugly or anything. He'd actually make a cute girl, if it wasn't for the lack of breasts, and a certain male organ down below. For some reason, neither disgusted me.

**"S-So what do you say? C'mon man, you're k-k-killin' me!"** I sort of attacked him for not answering straight away. I was dying here, puttin' my heart out on the line, even to the point where I was expecting little, or nothing in return.

Minato, quiet as ever, looked up at me once more. I could see his cheeks had grown a little rosy, and his brows were furrowed slightly. He held his hands out at the front and twiddled his thin fingers, embarrassedly looking back down at them. I would've thought with his face he would've gotten confessions like this regularly... but he wasn't reacting to it very well.

**"Sure."** It was the quietest sound I had ever heard. I had to double check to make sure that I heard correctly. **"Huh?"** I stepped closer to him. He fidgeted and came closer as well, before answering once more,

**"I'll go steady with you."** Looking up from his hands, he gave an awkward, but awfully sweet smile. I gushed internally.

**"'Kay." **I was so goofy happy, that it was all I could do not to just start hopping around. I led him down from the roof top of the school and walked back to the dorm with him, where we enjoyed the rest of our day.

Days, then weeks went by and it was smooth sailing for the two of us. Not having to worry about shadows, the Lost, and the dark hour meant that we could have more free time amongst ourselves. Even though we kept our relationship secret from the others, a mutual agreement we had come upon as this 'liking guys' was new to us, and we didn't want to let it affect our friendships with the others, there were small, subtle hints that we were close. Occasionally I'd get caught staring at him, and he would either bashfully 'shoo' me away, or someone else would pick on it and ask about it. And I loved touching him. I hadn't done anything weird, just a few simple signs of contact here and there. Like wrapping an arm around his shoulder or waist when we were alone or trying to hold his hand when walking down an empty street. He'd get too embarrassed every time, but that still wasn't a 'no', so I wasn't giving up any time soon. He may've not liked it when I called him 'cute', or 'sexy' even (which was to be expected, since he's still a guy, after all) but I just couldn't help myself. There were just things that weren't too hard to miss, how he wiggled his hips when reaching for something, or how he licked his lips in thought, how he'd always scrunch up his nose while watching movies. I found myself more attracted to him by every day's end. It was endearingly scary how happy I was. Scary, because I didn't know how much time I had left in paradise, scared to just suddenly wake up and be forced back into cold reality.

A little bit of tension came around near the end of the school year. Summer break was rearing its beautiful, savory head, and I was more than excited to share our vacation together.

**"We should go somewhere fun, like the beach again! Maybe we can get Mitsuru-sempai to let us go to her summer place. Or we could go somewhere with just the two of us. Hey hey hey, maybe you can meet my Ma!"** I couldn't stop talking, another sign that I was ecstatic.

**"Iori-kun...!"** Minato said my name in a warning tone. I've never liked how he always called me by my last name. He says its improper to say my first, but that just makes me want him to say it more, as he's always making such a big deal out of it. I cocked my head in an inquisitive manner, mouthing the word, 'What?', raising an eyebrow.

**"I won't be able to do all that stuff. I should've let you know sooner, and I'm sorry, but I've been planning to get some extra money this summer by working at my godfather's Inn."** He looked a little solemn, but his voice sounded resolute.

**"How come I've never heard of this _Godfather_ before?"** It was a little suspicious that I was just hearing this now... but Minato rarely spoke a lot about himself anyway. Wouldn't blame him though, it was kinda depressing.

**"He's not someone I'm very proud of... okay? It really doesn't concern you."** Replied he curtly, shooting daggers at me when I sighed, rolling my eyes.

**"... Wait... don't tell me-" **I whispered my next bit, getting closer to him. A nervous expression grew on his face. **"He's in the mafia, like in those movies. And now you're gonna have a lil' taste of what the family business is like during the summer!" **After having said this, I gave a chortle as he punched me in the arm, backing away. He scooted back into his desk, as we were in school. The desk that I had been sitting on made a faint screeching noise as I scooted closer.

**"Can I come too?"** I gave him my irresistible Junpei smile. **"I'll work too, for room and board, to make it easier for ya. I have nothing else to do..." **I drawled out the last word, confident that my Junpei magic would get to him.

Minato scratched the back of his head, as a nervous habit, and thought about it for a moment before looking from my face to the window. **"I don't know why on Earth you'd want to waste your vacation working, but I won't fight it. I guess I'll ask him if he'll let you."** After hearing this, I got an all too excited look on my face. This was gonna be the awesomest summer ever! It'd just be the two of us, him and me fighting for his family's syndicate while further deepening our relationship!

… Well, that was what I thought it'd be like.

**"I thought you said your godfather was a mob boss."** Grumbled I lowly to him, scrubbing yet my tenth, large batch of dishes. He was by my side, busily drying them and placing them in a rack to further place them elsewhere.

**"I never said such a thing. You're the one that assumed it from the beginning..." **Minato looked mischievously back at me, to which I pouted. He looked down at the clean plate in his hands and smiled. **"It _is_ actually better with you around. That means less work for me!" **After having said this, he hurriedly dried the other dishes that had been piling up in the clean side of the sink. I furiously scrubbed until I could see the complete bottom of the sink.

We slumped down on the couch almost in perfect unison, tired from a hard days' work. Just in time, Minato's godfather came in, having just done some kinda job on the porch, which was getting a bit old. The large house was an old one, having been going through remodeling that last few years. To keep up with the costs, the old man had been loaning it out as an Inn to travelers. And, especially during this time of year, it was going pretty well. It was going too well, in fact. We were both at our wits' end, trying to keep up with the demands of Minato's godfather. There was only one other maid, so we were mostly sent to clean rooms daily, including the main living center, parlors, bathrooms, kitchens, you name it. We also had to garden, which sucked balls in the heat. At least his godfather did things like repairs, fixing things, and the plumbing.

**"Here's your guys' pay for this week. You're doin' a good job, keep it up." **He handed us each an envelope, smiled gruffly, and walked back outside. Minato's godfather, Takeshi, was a good guy. He worked us to the bone, but from what Minato was sayin', he rewards those who work hard. There was still sun this time o' day, but it was close to evening time. I was so tired I didn't even bother to look at how much money I had earned. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Minato peaking into his envelope.

**"Not bad for a week of Hell… let's go, Iori-kun." **He abruptly stood and went to the kitchen to hang up his apron. I groaned and lolled my head on my shoulders, a little more than surprised to feel him tugging on me, his undeniable strength hoisting me off the couch completely.

**"Where?" **I whined, forcefully tugged through the

living room, then the front door, down the creaky steps of the porch, and finally through the gate, where we started to walk down the street.

**"We're going to my favorite place in the whole, wide world."** As he said this, I felt his hand slip down from my wrist, and clasp my hand. I smiled and walked up alongside him, squeezing his hand. After all the work, this is what I had really came here for; to make memories like this, with him.

We made our way into the center of town, only ten minutes of walking from the Inn. It was a small, quaint, old Japanese town, an hour long from the sea. Minato led me into an old ramen shop, where we were welcomed with a warm hospitality that you couldn't find in any old chain restaurant.

**"This is _good_." **I started, slurping up my noodles, having been hungry from all the effort I put into working.

**"Yeah, I went here when I was little. Takeshi-oji would take me all the time, after my parents passed on." **He ate his fish cake and smiled over at me. I gave him my best grin.

**"So… why don't you live with him now? I mean, I'm happy that you moved into the dorm with us and stuff…"** I know it may've been a touchy subject, but I was curious.

**"Ah… well, I had made a deal with him that I wasn't going to bother him after middle school. I felt that by the time I had reached high school, I'd be able to care for myself. I didn't want to be a burden for him any longer."** Minato looked down at his noodles, presumably at his own reflection.

**"I don't think you could've been _that_ bad. I mean, here he is imposing himself on you, forcing all those chores on ya. I would've left first opportunity I got if I were you too."** I was just teasing, and thankfully Minato got that joke, as he started to laugh.

We finished and walked home slowly, trying to make our little and unspent time together last longer. It sounded like something straight out of a shoujo manga (not that I ever read it) but it'd just seem like this mushy-gushy kinda stuff would be in it. Tell ya the truth, I hate that kinda stuff. But it's like, when we're together, that's how it goes.

Separately and independently, we cleaned up, changed into pajamas, and made other preparations that were necessary. We slept in the same room, which was indeed the servant's quarters. It was a good size for just the two of us, and I didn't complain, as our futons were always right next to each other's. Sometimes, just to rile Minato up, I'd sneak into his in the middle of the night.

**"Mmmn… J-Junpeiii…!" **I could hear him mumble a little bit in his sleep, as I scooted in close. I froze, if only a little, as he had called me by my first name. Sure, he was more than half asleep, but it still made me happy to hear.

**"'s too hot. Get. Out."** Minato fumbled inside the comforter, his hands up against my chest, pushing weakly. I grinned and went in deeper under the covers, pulling his own small body close to mine. His breath quickened, and I could feel him start to struggle more. Shoot, he was wakin' up…

**"Junpei!"** He said my name in a quick, sharp breath. I looked down at his face in the dark, watching as he squinted through it, looking for my face. He cupped it in his hands, feeling my face as if he was making sure it was me.

**"Haha…"** I laughed, if only a little, around his fingertips, before I brought my own hands up and moved his away from my face, and back down under the sheets.

I could still see him blinking, somewhat awake, looking at my face. I leaned forward, to the point where both our heads shared the same pillow, our foreheads were gently pressing, and I could feel his breath mingling softly with mine. This is it! Smoocheroo baby, pucker up!

My lips moved against his in a flurry of movement. I could hear his breathing hitch as I leaned more into it, breaking the kiss only to give him another. Timidly, his lips complied with mine.

Score! One arm resting over the pillow, I lied on my side, my right arm slowly drifting from the top of his shoulder down his arm. Goosebumps on his arm followed my fingertips, accompanied by a small shiver on his part. I let 'Mr. Tongue' out to tentatively lick at the corner of his mouth. His own tongue left the cavern of his mouth to mingle with mine, earning a small grunt on my part. At this, he pulled away, and stared at me curiously.

**"Are we gonna do it?"** He asked then, earning a jaw drop from me, followed by the flustered way in which I responded. My arm now wrapped around his waist, I looked down to the pillow embarrassed, before mumbling, **"I want to..."**

With a bit of pink dusting his cheeks he took the initiative and kissed me this time, and it was so passionate and pleasurable that it made me loose control.

**"You're already hard."** Snickered Minato, which made me scowl, which turned into a pleased sounding groan as he kneaded me through my pants. He started to kiss and nip down my neck, leaving a mark around my collarbone, before he lifted my shirt past my chest, and above my head. As I didn't know where else to place them, I just confoundedly let my arms hang above my head, falling victim to the small bites and provocative kisses around my chest. Since when was Minato so forceful, brave, and interested in nipples? I shivered upon the attention received to the steadily growing sensitive buds.

**"You want it here, right?"** Whispered Minato huskily inside my ear, a finger pressed against my puckered entrance down below.

What... the... HELL?

**"It's already trying to suck me in, and I haven't really done anything..."** Chuckled he, my pants finding their way down past my knees, with Minato in between them, wrapping a calloused hand sternly around my dick before he started to pump it.

**"It is _not_... ahhh!"** Moaned I, earning a pre-lubed up finger shooting fast inside me. I whimpered for him to take it out and stop, until the finger squirmed it's way to a very unfamiliar, but pleasure inducing, spot.

**"Ohh... fuck, Minato! Do that again, whateverthehellitwas..."** I spoke in a flurry of indistinguishable words, my hips bucking toward that finger to help me see stars again. Another flash of hot white erupted beneath my eyelids as he complied with not one finger, but two.

**"You're too sexy, damnit."** Spat Minato, pulling himself from his pants to position his dick near me. Slightly frightened, but almost eager at the same time, I grasped onto his arms, flushed head tilted downward to see him actually slide inside me. Once again, that same feeling of being completely full was weird, somewhat alien, and I hadn't liked it. But then Minato began to move, starting with slow, gentle movements, before he broke out into hard and fast ones.

It was all I could do not to scream, biting down onto the back of my knuckles, arching my back as the slightly shorter one took me completely.

**"Haahh... J-J-Junpei...! Hhaah... Oh!"** Minato moaned above me, his breathing and pelvic thrusts erratic. As he licked his lips, his face also flushed and looking as beautiful as ever, along with his repeated thrusts into me, and that damned hand tugging on my dick, I couldn't help but cum in between us.

He finished soon after inside me, his pace slowing down soon afterward, to the point where his now slick, soft manhood slid out of me. Minato sunk on top of me, seemingly worn out. Our chests moved together in unison, as we started to slow our breathing.

Too tired to worry much about that coy act he had been putting on until now, as well as letting my torn pride be recognized by not only doing it with a guy, but being the bottom as well, I fell asleep, with him in my arms.

* * *

><p>HAHH BITCHES! Just thought of the switch in the last minute. Please R&amp;R, and MAYBE I'll create a new chappie. MAYABE.<p> 


End file.
